


Thanks to you, life can be bright again

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, I don’t know how 3 year olds work apparently, Just a day in the Life of Longclaw taking care of a hyperactive toddler, Mother & Son Bonding, Mother-Son Relationship, Owl mama, baby sonic was very difficult to write, mother & son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: Longclaw goes through another day living on the island with her little son, Sonic.
Relationships: Longclaw & Sonic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Thanks to you, life can be bright again

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to create this due to there not being a lot of stories involving these two before the movie starts, so I’m throwing this one into that pile.  
> *Longclaw’s character was pretty tricky to write since we don’t know much about her and she was on screen for like 5 minutes.

Longclaw searched around the small hills that surrounded her tiny home. She hovered up to the trees and looked through the leaves only to find no sign of the little hedgehog.

Sonic had snuck out earlier that evening when she was out looking for food and had been gone for a while, a lot longer than she would’ve liked.

The grand owl had come from a long line of noble warriors who fought to protect the balance of all living creatures of this world, but nothing in her years of training could prepare her for having to raise a little 3 year old, who can run at extremely fast speeds.

To fast for her to even catch up with, which has proven to be problematic when he wouldn’t listen to her.

‘ _Oh Gaia where’d he run off to this time?’_ She sighed as she scanned the area in hopes of seeing a hint of blue zip in front of her.

To no avail, she flew back down near the hut and adjusted her armor breastplate, ruffling her feathers in frustration.

“Sonic! Where are you!?” Listening for moment but still heard no response, her heart began to race.

‘ _Did he go too far? What if someone found him?’_

The sun was beginning to set and even though she could see perfectly well in the dark, she worried on how he’ll be able find his way back if he stayed out too long.

Tapping her wing to her beak, she tried to think of where he could have gone.

 _‘What if he went over to the west coast of the Island? But that’s where….The echidnas! Oh no they must’ve seen him or could be tracking him back here.’_ She raised her wings, getting ready to take off.

‘ _Maybe if I see him halfway there I should be able to-.’_

“Wongcaw?”

A high pitched voice cut through her thoughts, startling her right as she flapped up into air causing her to turn around, only to hit her head on a low branch and fall right on her back.

“Oof!” She let her wings out at her sides as she laid in the grass, trying to catch her breath and ease the dull ache on her head.

A small gasp cried out as she heard tiny feet pattering near her head.

“Wongcaw! Wongcaw, you hurted?”

The owl opened her eyes and looked up to see the toddler staring down at her, his little hand touching her face and face full of worry.

The young toddler was still going through pronouncing his L’s correctly, with her name still being a main candidate for it.

Rolling on her side, she shook her head as she wrapped him in her wing, hugging him close to her torso.

“I’m alright Sonic, I just bumped my head a little that’s all.”

Sonic looked up at the owl, his lip in a slight pout and brows furrowed. “No you hurt, i make it better.”

Before she could question him, he zipped up to her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

She froze in surprise, her feathers ruffled slightly as he slid down into her wings and put his tiny arms around her neck.

Sighing softly, she wrapped her both her wings tightly around the tiny hedgehog, earning a small giggle from him.

Releasing him from the hug, she stood on her feet and gave him a disapproving look. “Sonic, where have you been? You had me worried sick!” She exclaimed as she looked down at him.

He squirmed and shuffled his feet under her intense glare. “I went to the sandy grass where the ocean is.” He said timidly.

_‘Sandy grass? He must mean the beach, but which one?’_

Longclaw narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Sonic, did that area you went to have a lot of big black, round rocks near the grass?”

He put his hand under his chin, thinking hard before he gasped. “Yeah! They were shiny and gowed bright in the sun!”

She felt her heart ping in her chest and her face tighten with stress. _‘I was afraid of that, that’s very close to where the village is located.’_

“Sonic, I have told you before that you need to stay away from the beaches that have the black rocks near the water! Someone could have seen you there!” She said harshly.

She saw his shoulders scrunch up as his eyes lower, wavering as if to hold back oncoming tears.

Not wanting to scare him even more, she spoke more softly as she grabbed his hands into her wings, giving him direct eye contact.

“I know you like going down there and playing in the sand and water, but it’s too dangerous for you to be down there, especially by yourself where people can see you if you use your powers.”

“But I’m super fast, no one sees me!” He interrupted unintentionally with a hopeful smile.

Longclaw sighed patiently. “All the more reason why you shouldn’t be that far from the hut right now, if you’re near the hut, you’ll have less of a chance to be spotted.”

He lets out a sad sigh and wrings his hands as he rocks back and forth slowly. “But you aways sad and tired, I wanted to get you something so you smile again.”

Longclaw cocks her head to the side. “What? Why do you think I’m sad?”

“You don’t waugh anymore and you don’t smile at the stuff you wike. I wanted to bring you something that makes me happy so that it could make you happy too.”

He then pulls out a small white conch shell from his head quills and holds it in his hand. “I found this for you so you can have the same happy too.”

Speechless, she watched as he lifted the shell to his ear and closed his eyes, smiling.

Granted the last couple of weeks were tough on the both of them, mostly for her. The neighboring village was starting to build more huts and expand their usual hunting grounds, which made them all the more closer to where they were, causing her to do more area sweeps during the night as well during the day.

But she didn’t take account for if he ever noticed her mood changing.

“Here, i show you”

Before she could blink, Sonic rushed up her shoulder again, this time putting the shell somewhat near her ear tufts.

“Can you hear it?” His little tail wagged as she takes the conch from him and adjusts it on her ear tuft.

At first she didn’t hear anything from the shell and as about to put it down, until she heard the faint sounds coming from inside.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the noise as it grew louder and louder only to finally hear a slight tinging sound and….squeaking?

Opening her eyes, she drew the shell away from her head to see some sort of hermit crab emerging from the shell, it’s large claws trying snap at her beak.

Letting out a yelp, she quickly put the creature on the ground and watched as it scuttled away into the brush.

Sonic jumped down to the grass and watched as the crustacean disappeared.

Longclaw moves next to him, placing a wing on his head. “I guess that noise you heard wasn’t what you thought it was?”

He slowly nodded, focus still the brush where it disappeared.

He glanced back at her. “He madded?”

“It’s ‘mad’ and yes he was, I would be too if someone moved my home without my permission.”

“I think he mad cause you have no ears.”

Choking back a laugh, she looked at him with disbelief. “Wha-, Sonic I have ears just like you do.”

He let out a giggle as he shook his head. “No, ears wook wike this.” He demonstrates by slightly tugging his tiny ears. “You just have big feathers on your head.”

“Sonic, that’s actually where my ears are.” She lowered her head for him to see, making the large feathers near her ear folds move back and forth. “You see them?”

He nods, watching with interest as she lowered the feathers against her head.

Curious he reached his hand up and smoothed them down against her head. “It’s soft.” This time using both hands, he started to mess with the smaller feathers on her head.

“Yeah I know.” he started to climb on top of her head, painfully pulling on the long feathers. “Ok ok that’s enough now.”

She gently pulled him off and set him down. Turning towards the horizon, the sun was starting to dip into the ocean, it’s light casting dark shadows on the trees.

“It’s starting to get dark now, it’s time we head back to the hut Soni-.” She stopped to see the toddler had disappeared once again.

_‘Oh for Gaia’s sake’_

“Sonic no more hiding ok? We have to get back before it gets too dark.”

Hearing the leaves rustling from above, she glanced up to see him crouching on one of the thick branches right above her head.

His eyes lit up when she saw him and started to giggle loudly before moving towards the other branches on up ahead.

 _‘Well at least he’s heading towards the hut_.’

Letting out a low chuckle, she shook her head and continued toward the bridge that connected the lower area to their hut on the top of the hill.

 _‘This little one certainly is quite the bundle of energy this world has been missing for so long. With everything that’s been going on, it definitely needs it again.’_ She started to frown as the hut came closer into view.

_‘Did we do enough? Did **I** do enough? Everything my family, my people went through, fought through so much peril and tried to keep the balance, but it seems to be getting worse as the years pass and now I’m taking care of a child who could be the only key to the-.’_

“Wongcaw!”

She jumped as she heard Sonic yell her name and saw him standing on a tree root about a foot in front of her, tapping his foot with a pout on his face.

He pointed a finger at her as his pout deepened. “No more frowning!”

Longclaw blinked rapidly as she let her face loosen. “Oh it’s alright, I’m not sad anymore Sonic.”

Although her face showed that she was fine, her voice was betraying that statement.

And Sonic caught onto that fact quite quickly.

As she walked closer to where he was, still deep in her thoughts, he began to think of something he could do.

 _‘Ooh I know!’_ His tail wagged back and forth as he got an idea and went to put his plan in motion.

Getting into a pouncing position, he grinned mischievously as the owl came closer.

Raising his hands up, he charged straight towards her, making small roaring sounds as he did.

Coming completely out of her thoughts due to the sudden noise, she turned her head to see where it came from, only to feel a light weight hit against her torso.

“What in the-?”

Looking down, she saw him trying to wrap his arms around her and looking up at her with a very playful expression.

Before she could get a word out, Sonic started to wiggle his fingers her sides, continuing to roar at her.

Unaffected by the attack, she looked down at him, confused.  
“Sonic what are you doing?”

“I not Sonic, I am tiger! Rawr!” He exclaimed as he zipped up to her shoulder and scribbled his fingers into the side of her neck.

The owl simply rolled her eyes at the hedgehog’s attempt to cheer her up as he continued to jump around her body, trying to find a weak spot while letting out tiny roars and growls

“Soni-, I’m not- hey ok you don’t have to do thAT!” She yelped as he hit a sensitive spot right underneath her wing. The sudden jolt knocking him off her wing and onto the grass.

Despite landing hard on the ground, the toddler started to laugh hysterically at Longclaw’s reaction.

Rubbing her side, she looked down at Sonic, who was still giggling uncontrollably, while holding his hands to his stomach.

“It seems like that made you laugh more than it actually did for me.”

“Cause your voice went all funny when I poked you there!” He gasped as he mimicked the sound she made before dissolving into giggles again.

Letting out a laugh as well, she crouched down near Sonic and gave a playful expression.

“Well do you know what’s more dangerous than wild tigers?” She said ominously.

Sonic shook his head, still giggling and his smile growing wider. “No.”

She raised her wings in a menacing fashion out towards him.

“Giant owls who like to eat cute little hedgehogs!” She growls as she lunges at him.

Sonic shrieked and turned to run, but Longclaw managed to swoop him up and wrap him tightly in her wings before he could.

“NOO! Don’t eat me!” He squealed with laughter, scrunching his shoulders and ducking his head as she nipped at his tiny ears.

“Nom nom nom nom! I’m gonna gobble you up!“ She said playfully as she nuzzled her beak into his neck

Sonic continued laughing as he attempted to push her head away, giving Longclaw an opening to reach up with her talon and used one claw to scratch at his belly.

Letting out a high pitched squeal, he kicked his legs as he tried to protect his stomach and neck from the attack, but couldn’t due to his hysterical laughter.

“Nooo! Ongcaw! I don’t want to be eaten! I taste bad!” He laughed breathlessly as she switched her claws over to his sides.

“I’m not Longclaw! I’m a wild ferocious owl!” She exclaimed, making her voice deeper.

As he felt the claws make its way up to his armpit, he squeaked in alarm and curled up and rolled up in his ball form, giggling lightly as he caught his breath.

He heard Longclaw let out a couple of laughs, causing him to peek his eyes out at her, seeing her smile slyly at him as she carried him and continued walking towards their home.

“See? I told owls were more dangerous.”

Unrolling completely, he let out another giggle as held onto her breastplate, calming down.

“You a owl, but you nice.” He said after a moment, looking up at her.

She stopped, looking down the small child in her arms as she thought about what he said.

“Well Yes, i am nice. Lucky for you that I’m really nice huh?” She teased as she tweaked his nose with one of her feathers.

Sonic let out a slight giggle as he snuggled closer to her armor, closing his eyes as she made her way up to the front door. “You smiled.”

“Hmm?” She paused right as she opened the door.

“You smiled.” He repeated as he let out a yawn, eyes still closed. “You wooked happy.”

As she opened the door, she felt a smile come to her face. _‘Yeah, I haven’t felt this happy in…awhile.’_

Adjusting her hold on the tired toddler to one wing, she laid out the firewood near the stove and placed a pot on top for supper later.

Feeling Sonic go slightly limp, she glanced down and saw that he had fallen asleep, thumb in his mouth as he snored softly.

As she put him down in his wooden, makeshift crib, she looked down at him as he napped. Her wing stroked his head as she placed a small blanket on his tiny body.

_‘It’s thanks to you for being here that I know life can be bright here for all of us once again.’_

She walked away as she went to light the fire on the stove.

_‘Hopefully someday.’ ___

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
